


People find out the truth.

by All_about_the_fiction



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_about_the_fiction/pseuds/All_about_the_fiction
Summary: captain Singh and the rest of CCPD get transported into a room were they watch a collection of videos about Sebastian/Barrytbh that is all that is happening not really that complicated. I'm just doing this because I had the idea and I don't want to do homework and if my parents see my typing they will just assume I'm doing the work that is due in next week.





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at English even though it is my first language so be prepared for basic punctuation and a couple of spelling mistakes.

 

Monday morning - CCPD- this isn't really set in any series so just go with it

 

captain signs p.o.v

                                                                                                                                                        

It was a bright and sunny morning and I was sat in my office watching everyone in the main area. so far it has been a slow morning it seemed even criminals didn't want to ruin what was such a good and peaceful day, but in my experience, you can’t have such a wonderful day without something going wrong.

That something wrong had just happened to walk into the station 30 minutes late for his shift, I'm not quite sure when that had become normal and as his boss I just let him do it, but it has happened.

‘ALLEN YOU ARE LATE’ I shout from my office even though everyone knows I’m not going to do anything, but It does get everyone looking at him and I suppose how much he hates being the centre of attention is punishment enough.

‘sorry captain’ he quietly mumbles and walks over to where joe is and starts talking about god knows what and then there is just this flash of light and everything goes black.

 

 

When I woke up I realise that everyone for the station Is here as well and the two nerds from star labs who have seemed to become friends with Barry. Just as I was figuring out all of that everyone started to wake and true to police fashion everyone started to assess their surroundings like I had done not 5 seconds ago.

‘What has just happened’ a new trainee who’s name I don’t know asked and then all our questions were answered.

 

_Welcome to the room of learning and in today room we have the CCPD and a few extras to learn about the one and only Barry Allen_

‘Why are we are learning and bout the little nerd who stays upstairs he just a boring little kid’ Simon said who has always hate Barry for reasons none of us understand’

_And that dear mortal is your problem you just don’t know anything about him, but you will_

And with that a screen come down and the lights dimmed, and a video started.

 


	2. The best of Barry Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video used is The best of Barry Allen by the shadowstrike16

The video starts out with Barry at a bar and Caitlin saying for him to come and in her on the stage to start singing

Simon- wait little nerd Barry leaves his lab to go to bars who would have thought   
Caitlin- I am never getting that drunk again. I still envy you for not being able to get drunk   
Cop 1- why can’t you get drunk  
Barry – I’m sure it will be revealed 

Barry is held, and gun point and starts to get excited 

Everyone just looks at Barry not really knowing whether to laugh or send him for mental evaluation   
Joe- there is something wrong with you kid   
Berry – you know I wouldn’t have got hurt   
Joe – that’s not the point you no normal person get exited by being held at gun point 

Barry flashes into the arrow cave in his suit with sushi and answers that he is the flash 

The whole room was silent and everyone bar 5 people we are staring at Barry  
David- Mr Allen you mean to tell me that you are the flash, you mean to tell me that my CSI has super powers and while we were all discussing whether we should have a man hunt out for you and take you in you just sat there and basically lied your way through 20 cop who are trained to see when people are lying  
Barry- uhm yes   
Cop 4- never mind that how the hell is this even possible   
Barry- long story short the lighting that him me was like this special dark matter lightning for the particle accelerator and something happened and now I have super speed and healing and everything 

Felicity’s shirt caches on fire and Barry tries to pat it out and then she takes her shirt off and he is being his general lovely self and then cisco and Caitlin walk in 

Iris- wow Barry I didn’t think you would be more awkward around girls  
Simon- yh Allen you sure you are not gay I mean none us have ever seen you give any girl a second glance   
Barry- I don’t know how that concerns you but I am not gay 

Barry Is meeting up with Oliver and the line ‘Barry how you have super speed and still not be on time’ 

David – that didn’t even occur to me, but he has a point how are you always late   
Joe – trust me Barry can be up 1 hour before he was to go anywhere, and that pace can be across the street and he can still be late   
Barry – ok that only happen once but still it just happens it’s not my fault  
Iris- sure its not bear 

Iris is shocked that he can sing 

Cisco – wait you can sing   
Barry- not really, I’m average at best  
Caitlin- I may not know much about what happened that night but I do know that you were above average  
Simon- hey voice lady thing does you have any vids of him singing I could do with a laugh 

Well since you asked so nicely, and this video has ended I supposes I could find some old video of when he was in school and did a lot more singing 

Barry pov  
The room mentioned school and a cold sweat broke across my body .The last thing I want is for a bunch of cops to find out what I did while I was a Daulton because I know I could get arrested for at least two of them and not to mention the talking I will get from joe, so hopefully they just stick to the singing video because if I remember I don’t act too badly in


	3. smooth criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long brake between chapters but I have like 60 days until me GCSEs so all my time is taken up by revising but I'm doing my best

Door open to reveal Barry/Sebastian and a handful of other boys dressed in uniform and Barry has an unimpressed look on his face

Simon – so not only is Barry a little nerd he is also a prep boy   
David- well I knew that when he went for this job I said he went to Dalton but what has this got to do with signing   
Barry- this was just before a song but I kind of don’t want to you see it   
Joe- why you look like something is wrong   
Barry- that is the issue 

Santana talks about Blaine nearly losing an eye and needing surgery 

Cop 2- is that what is wrong one of your best friends needed surgery  
Barry- sort off but it’s a bit worse than that   
Joe- come on bare I’m sure it was fine 

Trent is concerned for Blaine, but Barry is not bothered and said the slushy was for Kurt

Cop 5 – wait I’m confused were you friends or not and what was this about a slushy   
Barry- yh we were sort of friends and for the slushy it doesn’t really matter we are here for the singing so let’s just forget about all the talking   
David- well somethings going on but for now we will let it go 

Santana accuses Barry of outing things in the slushy, but he denies it and call for a dual 

Joe – so let me get this straight someone threw a slushy at this Blaine kid which may or may not have had something in it and she thinks you did it   
Simon- like our little innocent nerd Barry could have ever done something like that 

The song is as dramatic and awesome as it always is 

The whole police station is in shock and they all look at Barry who has shrunk down is his chair 

Joe- what the hell kid when did you learn to sing like that   
Cop1- that was so intense and amazing you could definitely do that a career if you wanted to   
Iris- we are so going to a karaoke bar when we are finished with whatever this is 

Santana askes again and Barry admit to putting rock salt in the slush and looks like he doesn’t care that he has had to have surgery 

Simon- well ill be dammed innocent Barry isn’t so innocent after all   
Joe- this isn’t a joke he actually assaulted someone (he then turns to Barry) care to defend your self  
Barry- it was just a prank that got out of hand   
David- I would say it was more than a prank he could have actually of been blinded   
Joe – this conservation isn’t over mister 

Barry throws a slushy at Santana 

Cisco- so who is up for banning Barry from slushy’s  
Joe- what happened to you when you left for that school you were the Barry we know now   
Barry- teenage angst and everything but don’t worry all the people I wronged I apologised and we become friends   
David- what do you mean everyone we only saw two people be wronged what did you do 

Another video starts to play 

Iris- I’m guessing we are finding out


	4. the video pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating but I had the exams but now I have failed all of them I have more time to improve my previous writing and update some more

_ Blaine walks down the stairs and accuses sebastian of doing something and he responds by saying no more bullying blackmail or assault that year and that being nice sucked  _

Cisco- dude what do you do for a living you can not  still think that 

Barry- of course i dont i was just a stupid teenager

Joe- no shouting in class is being a stupid teenager if what you said was true you were worse than that and could have probable got arrested

Barry- i know joe and everyone that was involved have made up we are all fine now 

_ Sebastian said hello to blaine personally and was rude to everyone else. _

Iris- is that the guy you almost blinded

Barry- yes 

Iris- but you seemed to like him 

Barry- i did that was the problem 

_ Warbler walk into the public school and he said how he can not stand the stench of it  _

Cop 1- but didnt you use to go to one 

Barry- yes and i still stand by that comment public school do stink 

Iris- can't really argue with that one but knowing you like this i can only guess it was supposed to be an insult

_ Kurt said he doesn't like sebastian and sebastian said the same thing _

Barry - see it wasn't just me 

Joe- but i'm guessing he didn't almost blind someone 

Barry- no but to be fair i wasn't aiming for blaine he was the one who jumped in the was 

David- that doesn't make a difference it was still assault

_ ‘Young barbra streisand and a old betty wild where is gay cyclops’ _

_ Cisco- i know that was mean but dude i've got to give you some credit theres name we actually pretty funny  _

_ joe - you should not be encouraging him, he clearly has some issues that we need to discuss  _

Barry - there is nothing wrong with me, this was all in the past 

Joe- we will see 

‘ _ Hay kurt i didn't recognize you you are wearing boy clothes for once’ _

david - you just keep digging your grave deeper don't you 

barry - for the last time this was in high school we have all done things we regret 

iris - i don't remember assaulting someone and generally being a massive dick 

Cisco- you are charming in a way though 

barry - thank you see  that's friendship

Cisco- dont get me wrong you were a massive dick though 

‘ _ Im sitting over here checking out this guy’ _

iris - this there something you want to tell us barry because you know we won't judge 

Barry- im not gay if that is what you are hinting at 

Iris- but you just admitted to checking out a guy

Barry- and there is there sexualitys  than just gay and straight why do people always assume you are gay or straight 

_ ‘You are going to come down with asian bird flew or whatever tina blowing-wang just had’ _

David- so we can now add being racist to you growing list of wrongdoings 

Barry- but i'm not racist 

David- you are according to this idea and your high school self

_ ‘ unless you want to join your relatives in prison’ _

Cisco- dude thats not cool

Barry- yes we have established that everything i said in high school wasn't cool 

Joe- so you didn't mention your relatives 

  =Barry looks at joe=

Sorry low blow 

_ ‘Blaines to good for you, new directions is a joke and one of us has a hard luck case of gay face and it ain't me’ _

Ciso- man if you weren't so harmful with your words you could have been hilarious

iris - so why were you fighting in the first place is it just because of blaine 

Barry- i can't really remember but i think so  

joe - well let's all take a break and sort our heads out and barry you and i need to have a talk before the rest of the video plays  


	5. I’m sorry

I have just started school again - A levels are gonna be the death of me but I have ideas so I will be writing the next chapter on Friday night so it should be up by Sunday at the latest glad you people are liking this because the only reason I started writing this was because I couldn’t watch glee for the flash without thinking about this and it got very distracting


	6. the talk

Joe and barry walked in silence on the way to barrys lab as there was a mutual agreement that this was the best place to have this discussion as this was something that needed to be sorted out away from listing ears.

They entered quietly and joe slid the door shut before turning to barry who was sat at his desk,fiddling with a pen and his gaze cast down “ you and i both know that we don't want this chat to happen but we both know it does because the barry or sebastian or whoever you called yourself i saw there was not the person sat in front of me” 

Barry just continued to look down and stayed silent he felt as though he was a little boy again but joe just sighed and sat down opposite him “ look barry i know that this happened in the past and you said you are over it but there still was a part of your brain that made you think of those hurtful comments and say them to people even though you knew it would hurt them and i just wanted to know why because the boy i sent to that school was not the same boy i saw there”

This comment and joe's pleading face he could see out of the corner of his eye finally got barry to look up “ i don't know what to tell you, something hapend when i put that uniform on it's like everything that had happened went away and i could become someone else i wasn't just the kid whose dad ‘killed’ there mum”

With that last part being said joe sighed and stood up “ so this was a defence mechanism for some issues that wasn't fully solved before you stopped attending your therapist maybe we should make a trip back”

This made barry's head snap up from where it was staring at the floor “ no joe come on im perfectly fine now there really isn't any need”

Joe walked towards the door again “ look barry just consider it because you and i both know there is more going on in your head that you let on now come on we have to finish this video and i know the captain also wants to have a word with you” and with that he turned and left leaving barry to trail behind tring to thin if there was anything else that could possibly get him more fired that he probably already was.

When they both returned everyone looked up from where they were all the lounging around. “ are we all ready to continue with this ball of laughs” said cisco way more excited than anyone else in the room and with that the second half of the video started up again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short chapter but the intro is not why we are here so I thought I was best just get straight into the reactions


End file.
